Egyptian Nightmare
by angeldragonstar7
Summary: The Pharoah's family is killed and a new one takes over. But what most don't know is that his son, daughter, and other children are still alive. Somewhat angsty. More info inside
1. Ch 1: And so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs. Pairings will come later!

So ENJOY!

Characters (and explanations) introduced in this chapter-

Atemu – The Pharaoh of Egypt

Akila ("Intelligent in Egyptian") - Pharaoh's wife; queen of Egypt; mother of Mariah/Yamito

Yamito – the Pharaoh's only son; Mariah's younger brother

Mariah (aka Mai) – the Pharaoh's only daughter; Yamito's older sister

Seto (aka Set) – High Priest; Pharaoh's nephew; son of former High Priest; Mariah/Yamito's cousin

Isis (aka Sis or Is)– Malik's older sister; daughter of a priest

Malik – Isis's younger brother; son of a priest

Devlin – Atemu's younger brother; Mariah/Yamito/Set's uncle

**Chapter 1: And so it begins**

_**Prequel**_

_**Pharaoh Atemu and his wife Akila ruled Egypt wisely. They were powerful but just and fair. Their main priority was the well-being of their people. They were well loved and admired. **_

_**They had only two children. Their older daughter, who looked a lot like her mother, was named Mariah. And their younger son was Yamito, and he looked exactly like his father. They were seven years apart but always together. Mariah loved and cared for her brother constantly. **_

**_A few days after Yamito turned five, the young priestess, Isis, had a horrible vision of something happening to him. She told the Pharaoh and Queen about it and they gave her permission to keep him safe. She took Yamito and gave him to an old trusted friend of the Pharaoh. _**

_**While she was gone, Mariah and her older cousin Seto, had gone to check on her brother. Someone had placed another child in his bed and the two walked in just in time to see someone kill him. **_

**_When Isis returned and found out what had happened she and the Pharaoh agreed never to tell anyone the truth, not even their families or friends. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though; that more was going to happen. If only she and the others had known how right she was._**

Years later, the day started out like any other. The Pharaoh and Akila were sitting on their thrones, in the great hall, listening to the prosperous reports of Egypt. Dancers and performers were entertaining in the background.

Seto looked up from his studies in annoyance. The entertainers always bothered him, but the twenty-one year old had to deal with it. He grunted once more and looked back down. In another part of the hall, hidden by veils and protected by guards, was his sixteen year old cousin Mariah, listening to her mentor go on and on.

She sighed, "Isis, I've already heard all this. Can't you teach me something new?"

Isis sighed and shook her head at her young charge, "You know you have to master this first, Mariah."

The Pharaoh's daughter rolled her eyes and groaned, "Awww, but it's so boring. Can't you-"

Isis held up her hand, cutting her off. "Listen," said the priestess.

Both girls realized how quiet it was. There was no talking, laughing, or even music. They looked out of the veils and saw a robed figure standing in front of the thrones. Atemu and Akila were staring at him in surprise and possibly fear?

"Stay here and don't move," Isis ordered the younger girl as she walked out, and instructed the guards to watch after Mariah.

Isis walked up to Seto, who had also stopped and was watching. "What's goi-" she started before the High Priest stopped her.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's good," he replied. Isis's younger brother Malik had also come in to watch. The nineteen year old leaned back against the wall.

Atemu glared at the strange visitor in front of them that had threatened them. "What is the meaning of this?" the Pharaoh asked angrily, "Do you plan to fight us?"

The robed figure chuckled, "Of course not, I'm just the messenger. However someone else is."

Another robed figure walked up and lowered his hood. "Devlin!" the Pharaoh said to his brother, "What is the meaning of this? I thought you were out on an assignment."

The Pharaoh's younger brother laughed as he walked up to Atemu, "I got done a little early. Had something else more important to do….like this!" He drove a dagger into the Pharaoh's heart, "Goodbye brother."

Everyone screamed and ran for the doors. However the guards had barred the doors so no one could leave. Devlin smack Akila and knocked her out. At his order, several guards dragged her away to the dungeon to be dealt with later. He yelled to his warriors, who had betrayed their Pharaoh, "No one escapes here alive!" They nodded and slaughtered innocents as they tried to escape. They killed the guards who were still loyal to the Pharaoh.

Isis watched in horror, until Seto grabbed her arm, "C'mon, I know a way out. We can beat them." They started to run off until the same thought occurred to them. They turned towards the veils, "Mariah!" Malik had been watching unsure of what to do when he heard Seto and his sister. He turned to where the two were looking.

Mariah had tried to obey Isis, but she couldn't bear the tension. So she had poked her head out just Devlin showed up. She couldn't figure out why everyone was so worried and then she watched as her own uncle kill her father. She fell back in, horrified at what she had just seen, "Why?" she asked quietly.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, "Trying to escape, dear?" her attacker raised his sword. She screamed and hit him as far as he could. He let go in surprise. She started to back out and suddenly someone pulled her out and covered her mouth. She tried to struggle.

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more? What's going on? Is the Pharaoh's entire family all going to meet the same fate and be killed. If so what will happen to Egypt and her people?

Next Time: As everyone is slaughtered in front of the them, the children must fight a way to escape before they end up joining their friends and families. But that's going to be kind of hard when they find out more about the attack and just exactly whose all behind it.

Sneak peeks:

"_I'm sorry. I couldn't save them."_

"_What are you doing? You know the orders."_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Why? How could you?"_

"_We have to get out of here NOW!"_

_Very useful indeed_


	2. Ch 2: A Traitor Among Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs. Pairings will come later!

So ENJOY!

Characters (and explanations) introduced in this chapter-

Kasiya ("Departs" in Egyptian) – Captain of the royal guard; good friend of Atemu

Dartz – Devlin's advisor

Rafert – One of Devlin/Dartz's guards

_**Previously:**_

**_Devlin yelled out, "No one escapes here alive!" Isis and Set started to run off until the same thought occurred to them. They turned towards the veils, "Mariah!" Malik had been watching unsure of what to do when he heard Seto and his sister. He turned to where the two were looking. Suddenly someone grabbed the Pharaoh's daughter from behind, "Trying to escape, my dear?" her attacker raised his sword. Suddenly someone pulled her out and covered her mouth. She tried to struggle._**

**Ch 2: A Traitor Among Us**

"Mariah, it's me." said a familiar voice.

She spun around in relief to see Malik as he let go of her, "I thought you had been killed to. Everyone else seems to be dead. My-"

He stopped her, "I know. I saw too. But c'mon we gotta get out of here!."

She nodded and ran after him. They were soon surrounded by four guards. Suddenly one of the guards fell to the ground. Behind him stood the captain of the royal guard. "Kasiya!" she said happily then asked hopefully, "My mother? My father?".

Kasiya turned and took out another soldier, before answering her, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save them. I don't think I'll even survive. But you will. Hurry go! There's more coming."

Mariah looked at him with tears in her eyes, "But-"

Malik grabbed her arm, "C'mon Mariah! We gotta go NOW!" But before they could go anywhere a blade sliced through Kasiya.

His final thought was My family, I'm sorry. I love you. Mariah screamed and saw someone standing over her with their sword raised.

Right as the weapon swung down at her Malik leaped in front of her, "Leave her alone!" he yelled.

The attacker lowered his weapon in surprise and looked at him, "What are you doing? You know the orders. Master Dartz will not be pleased."

Malik growled, "I don't care. Leave her alone. I'll deal with this myself."

The man sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I had nothing to do you this. And you have a lot of explaining." He turned and walked away. Malik sighed in relief, "At least that's over." Then he realized what had been said and who was probably listening. He looked over at Mariah who was still on the ground.

The horror and terror in her eyes had been replaced with anger, hurt, and rage. He sighed, "Mariah."

She moved away from him, "Don't even." she hissed dangerously.

He walked towards her, " I can explain."

"Get away from me!" she yelled at him, "You were a part of this. Of everything!"

"But, Mai-" she cut him off as she jumped up, "Don't call me that! Don't even talk to me! Stay away from me! You're a traitor."

Suddenly she heard familiar voices and they both turned to see Isis and Seto at the other end of the hall. They heard her yell and turned to her in surprise, "Mai!" they said in unison. "Malik?" Isis looked at her brother's strange expression.

"He's one of them. A traitor." Mai replied coldly. They looked at her and Malik in surprise.

"What?" Seto asked as he glared dangerously at Malik.

But nothing could compare with the look of horror on Isis's face, "Why? How could you?" Before he could answer he saw more soldiers approaching behind Isis and Seto.

He had to get them out of there. And although they weren't willing to go anywhere with him, he had one way to do it. He ran after Mariah and grabbed her wrist. She turned to yell at him.

Seto growled dangerously, "Get away from her."

Malik sighed, "We'll talk about this later. Right now we have to get out of here NOW!" he ran out, dragging Mariah with him. Isis and Seto chased after him in anger. Malik sighed, his idea had worked.

Once they got out of the gates, he suddenly felt her go limp in his arms. He turned just in time to catch her. He stopped and looked back at Seto and his sister. They were laying against the wall, also knocked out, "Huh?" He looked over as two figures walked out. The first one had zapped their minds, temporarily knocking them out. The other shook his head as he followed. Malik looked down. "Mai, Set, Sis," he said quietly and then glared at the two men, "You better not have killed them!"

The first man laughed, "Of course not. I'm just the messenger."

The second one shook his head, "I told him you wouldn't be please, Master Dartz. Guess I'll have to deal with this myself." he started to unsheathe his sword.

Malik growled, "I won't let you hurt them!" The man just shrugged and aimed for the priestess's neck.

However Dartz raised his hand stopping him, "No, wait. This might be better anyways. Could be useful."

He lowered his sword in surprise, "If you say so. I still think they'll only give us more problems."

Dartz shook his head, "Trust me. Rafert, go tell them we're done here."

Rafert nodded and walked off. Dartz looked at Malik and the unconscious children, grinning evilly as he thought to himself, Very useful indeed.

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more? So, is Dartz going to let them live after all? If so what' s going to happen to them then, with everyone else dead?

Next time: More characters introduced including some of the main ones and see just what happens to Egypt with the new "Pharaoh" in control.

Sneak Peeks:

"_What did they look like? Did I have any brothers or sisters?"_

_I just wish I could tell you the truth._

"_It's hard to lose someone close to you. Especially when it's more than one person."_

"_You didn't."_

"_Here we go again."_

"_You never learn do you?"_

"_Better do what he says. You know what happens."_

"_You're not our Pharaoh!"_

"_And now it gets better."_

"_And that will never change."_


	3. Ch 3: Everyone has lost someone close

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs. Pairings will come later!

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND ABUSE LATER ON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_**

So ENJOY!

Characters (and explanations) introduced in this chapter-

Yugi – young village boy adopted grandson of Shimon; Jounouchi's best friend

Shimon – Yugi's adopted grandfather; former advisor of the Pharaoh

Jounouchi (aka Jou) – Kasiya's son; Shizuka's older brother; Yugi's best friend

_**Previously:**_

"_**I thought you had been killed to. Everyone else seems to be dead." "I'm sorry. I couldn't save them. I don't think I'll even survive." "What are you doing? You know the orders. Master Dartz will not be pleased." "Get away from me!" she yelled at him, "You were a part of this. Of everything!" He had to get them out of there. And although they weren't willing to go anywhere with him, he had one way to do it. He ran after Mariah and grabbed her wrist. Dartz looked at Malik and the unconscious children, grinning evilly as he thought to himself, Very useful indeed**_

**Ch 3: Everyone Has Lost Someone Close To Them**

_4 years later _

Yugi sighed and pulled away from the window. He looked at his grandfather, "Do I really have to do this? It's not fair. Jounouchi doesn't have to do this." He looked down at his studies.

Shimon sighed at his thirteen year old grandson, "Yugi, you know that's only because his father-"

"I know," Yugi cut him off, "I know. It must be cool having a dad whose in the army." (A/N: lol I can tell you from personal experience: so it's not..anyways back to the fic/) He sighed, "I wish my parents had had an awesome job like that. But no, I'm gonna grow up and be just like them and run this rug shop."

Shimon sighed, "Yugi, your parents were both amazing people and everyone loved them. (_If you only knew how true that was.)_

Yugi sighed, "I know but I wanna know more about them! Why did they look like? Did I have any brothers or sisters? What about the rest of my family? Do I have anyone except you left?"

Shimon sighed, "I can tell you this. Your parents did many good things for the world although no one knew it was them. I told you, you had a sister, but she as well as the rest of your…our family died. And you look a lot like your father." He smiled at the young boy, "Why don't you go out and play for a while? I think you and I could both use a break from studies."

Yugi smiled at him, "Thanks grandpa. You're the best!" he hugged him and ran outside.

Shimon sighed, "I just wish I could tell you the truth and that your family is waiting with open arms. I'd give almost anything to say that."

* * *

Yugi had started walking to town when someone grabbed him. He laughed, "Hey, Jou."

His older friend Jounouchi laughed back, "Hey, Yugi. What are you doin out here? I thought you had studies to finish?"

Yugi smiled and then looked down, "He let me go. I think it was because I was asking about my family again.

Jou sighed, "Aw, you know he's not mad. He's affected to. It's hard to lose someone close to you. I would know." He added quietly.

Yugi looked at his friend sadly, "I'm sorry about your dad, Jou."

Jou sighed, "I'm over it now. It's just everyone else I gotta stay strong for. And it's something I'd rather not remember. Sometimes I'd give anything to be you. I mean it's bad enough I lost my dad, but at least then I wouldn't have even really known him. Or anyone else either."

Yugi laid his hand on his friend's arm. Jou had lost more than his dad that day. Everyone in the palace had been killed, or so they had been told. It was bad enough that he had overheard a messenger telling his mom about his dad. But when everyone got to the palace to find out what was going on, they were told that everyone had been killed.

One of the perks of Jou's dad was that his job as captain allowed him to bring his son and sometimes daughter with him. While he training, Jou and Shizuka would be off with their friends. The Pharaoh and the Queen allowed it him to. But all of them had been killed as well.

Jou looked at Yugi, "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I just…"

Yugi tried to smile, "It's okay. I know what you mean."

Jou looked down at the ground, "If only everything was all a lie. That this was all some dream and we'd wake up and everyone would be alive. I'd be happy. And you'd finally get to see your parents and really find out about them."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, if only."

* * *

A loud crash rang out and caught everyone's attention. Everyone briefly looked at the cause and saw trays, plates, and cups scattered on the ground. Next to the stand they had been sitting on stood a young blonde woman with anger and determination in her eyes.

"Oh, no." said the black-haired woman who was frozen in place watching. She had seen what the younger girl was about to do and had tried to stop her. "You didn't" she whispered in horror.

It also caught the attention of four men at the end of the hall. The blonde one leaned back on the wall, "It's always the same. Never changes. Here we go again."

The older one smirked to himself, "Predictable." The youngest in the group just stared sympathetically at the two woman, knowing what was coming next.

The last one, however, got up and walked straight over to her. He stared at the blonde female dangerously. She glared back, daring him. He smiled evilly and with inhuman speed grabbed her arm harshly. She tried not to wince in pain.

He glared and then laughed as he looked at her, "You never learn do you? You're supposed to do one small thing and you won't even do that! You're lucky I didn't make you a slave."

The youngest one in the sighed, "Better do what he says. You know what happens."

She turned and glared at the one who had spoken. He laughed and dropped her, walking off, "Why don't you ever listen to your friend. After all he's the only reason you're all still alive!"

As he walked off, she glared at him and looked at the last cup sitting on the table.

The other woman saw her, "Mariah, no!" she whispered and she and the man next to her ran to stop the blonde. But it was too late.

Devlin spun on his heels, "MAI!" he yelled storming over to her. He knocked her down in rage. She turned and glared at the youngest one, "He's not my friend. And you're," she turned up and glared at him, "not our Pharaoh!" His eyes widened in rage. He roughly yanked her up. This time she whimpered. Instantly two others were on either side of her.

"Devlin, please," the older female begged, "She didn't mean it."

The male next her gave Devlin a threatening glare. Devlin growled, "Fine. Isis, Seto, you'd better keep her in control." He turned and walked away.

Isis tried to cradle the blonde female, "Mai, don't. Please not this time."

Mai narrowed her eyes at the 'Pharaoh'. "All you've done is destroy everything."

Devlin yanked her out of Isis's arms. Isis shrieked and Seto growled running over to them.

A symbol appeared on Dartz's head and also on Mai's as he knocked her out.

And suddenly the youngest member was standing in front of him, "Devlin, Not this time. Please, they've all had enough." The Pharaoh glared at him, "I don't see why you bother with them. It's obvious they hate you, Malik. After all, you're one of us."

Malik nodded, "Yeah but they're pretty much my family." Devlin growled and threw Mai in his arms. Then he, Dartz, and Rafert walked out.

Seto and Isis ran over to him. Malik looked at them, "Set, Sis…"

Set growled, "Just shut up." He gently pulled Mai out of his arms and handed her to Isis who walked out with her. Once the females were gone, he glared at the younger boy, "Why don't you just give up? You're a traitor and this is all your fault. So stop trying to play the hero. We all hate you more than you can imagine. And that will never change." He stormed out.

Malik sighed as he walked out, "Now, you're my only family. And that will never change.

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more?

Next time: Find out what secret Shizuka is keeping from her brother. And what happens when two servants try to help out a friend? Will they succeed or fail? More characters introduced.

Sneak Peeks:

"What kind of Pharaoh could do this to his own people?"

"I wish I could tell my brother."

"I need to be alone."

"It was an accident! I swear!"

"I have something important to tell you."


	4. Ch 4: True Friends…and A Crazy Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs. Pairings will come later!

So ENJOY!

Characters (and explanations) introduced in this chapter-

Shizuka (aka Shiz) – Kasiya's daughter; Jounouchi's younger sister

Teanna (aka Tea) – Servant in the palace; friend of Trister; Mariah's best friend

Tristan (aka Tris) – Servant in the palace; friend of Teana and Mariah

_**Previously:**_

"**_I know but I wanna know more about them!" "Your parents did many good things for the world." "It's hard to lose someone close to you." "If only everything was all a lie" "He's not my friend. And you're not our Pharaoh!" "You're a traitor and this is all your fault" "Now, you're my only family. And that will never change."_**

**Ch 4: True Friends…and A Crazy Idea**

Yugi and his grandfather were walking through the marketplace when they heard a scream. They ran over to see an older woman holding onto the hands of two young children. All three of them were crying.

Shimon asked her, "What happened?"

She wiped her eyes and looked at him, "They killed him. He refused to join the army and they killed him."

"Who did it?" Yugi asked coming up next to his grandpa. Those kids were both younger than him.

She pointed to the body of her husband, "They said it was the order of the Pharaoh if he refused."

Yugi's eyes widened. He looked at Shimon, "What kind of Pharaoh could do this to his own people?"

Shimon sighed as he hugged the young boy, "Only a real monster."

* * *

Shizuka was sitting by the well, humming to herself. She heard approaching footsteps and turned to see who it was. A hooded man was walking towards her. She smiled, "Oh, it's you. You scared me."

He laughd and lowered his hood, "I can't stay long, but I wanted to give you this." He handed her a single white rose.

She smiled as she took it, "Oh, thank you. It's so pretty." She gave him a hug and waved as he walked away. She sighed, _I just wish I could tell me brother about you. _

* * *

Mariah was sitting on her bed, thinking, when she heard someone coming. She got ready to give whoever it was, even and especially if it was Devlin or Marik, a piece of her mind.

She immediately stopped when she saw the brunette at the door, "Teana," she said in surprise.

Teanna ran over to her, "Oh, no, are you okay? Isis told me everything."

Mai cut her off, "I'm fine. Dartz and Ishizu both healed me." _Unfortunately. _She sighed and looked back at the servant girl, "Tea, right now's not a good time. I need to be alone. Sorry."

Tea tried to smile as she looked at the older girl, "Alright, I'll be back later."

As she walked down the hall she almost ran into another servant. "Tristan!" she said in surprise, "What are you doing?"

He growled, "Oh, I hate that stupid jerk! Just because he's the Pharaoh, he thinks he's sooo great. Man, I wish I could give him a piece of my mind."

Tea blinked at him, "Um, Tris, no offense, but I've heard this all before….from everyone. I've got some things to do." She started to walk off but he stopped her. She turned back to him, "What?"

He attempted to keep a straight face, "Umm…one of the exits isn't guarded."

She blinked in surprise, "What?"

He sighed, "The guard at one of the gates is….uh…kinda busy…sleeping..in a way."

She looked at her strangely, "What exactly happened to him? Or do I not want to know?"

"Well, it uh happened like this. The guard was proudly standing in his spot when he had an unfortunate encounter with a heavy tray."

"How the heck did THAT happen? Whose stupid enough to do something like that?"

He laughed nervously, "Um, me?"

"WHAT! What were you thinking? You know what will happen if you get caught!"

"Wait listen. It was an accident! I swear! I was so mad that I was swinging it in anger. I didn't even know he was there until it was too late. So he's taking a little nap now. But anyways this could be a good thing."

Tea glared at him, "How could this possibly be a good thing!"

He grinned, "Well, it's not guarded so we can sneak someone out."

Tea stopped yelling and stared at him, "What?"

"Yeah. I figured it should be Mariah. And we can pull it off so no one knows what happened."

She sighed and shook her head, "You are crazy. Fine, I'll go talk to her." She walked back to the girl's room.

"Um, Mai?" she asked quietly. The blonde looked up, "Hmm?"

Tea laughed nervously, "Um, I know you wanted to be alone, but I have something important to tell you." Tristan showed up behind her.

Mai blinked at them in surprise.

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more?

Next time: Find out what happens will Mai agrees and escapes. And where will she go? Will their plan succeed or will they get caught? And will Serenity ever tell her brother the truth?

Sneak Peeks:

"Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It will be my pleasure."

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Do you think I'd really tell youif I did?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I just wish there was some way…"


	5. Ch 5: A Good Idea…OR a Big Mistake?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs. Pairings will come later!

So ENJOY!

Characters (and explanations) introduced in this chapter-

No new characters this chapter…next one should be the last new group

_**Previously:**_

_**She sighed and shook her head, "You are crazy. Fine, I'll go talk to her." She walked back to the girl's room."Um, Mai?" she asked quietly. The blonde looked up, "Hmm?"Tea laughed nervously, "Um, I know you wanted to be alone, but I have something important to tell you." Tristan showed up behind her.**_

**Ch 5: A Good Idea…OR a Big Mistake?**

Seto was writing on his scrolls. (A/N I guess that's what the high priest would be doin..if not oh well this is only a fanfic after all/) Someone walked up to him and cleared his throat. He looked up to see Devlin standing in front of his desk. Dartz and Rafert were behind their "Pharaoh" staring at him dangerously.

Seto glared at Devlin, "What do you all want?" Inside he was relieved that they bothering him and not Isis or Mariah.

Devlin ignored him and calmly asked, "Where is she?"

He looked at him in confusion, "Where's who?"

Devlin growled a little, but still remained calm, "Where is your cousin?"

That caught the High Priest's attention, although he didn't show it. _Mai's missing? Where could she have gone? _"I don't know what you're talking about. You've seen her since we have. Now are you done bothering me or is there more?"

Devlin growled and clenched his fists, "Just let me know if you find out anything." He turned around and talked to Rafert, "You know what to do."

The blond man nodded, "It will be my pleasure." He looked at the priest, "You better hope you find her before we do." Then he and Dartz walked out as well. Seto growled.

A little bit later, Marik came running in, "You know what will happen!"

Seto didn't even look up, "If they find her."

The younger boy looked at his strangely, "You really don't know, do you?"

"Do you think I'd really tell you if I did?"

Malik turned and walked without a word. He looked outside. "Mai." He said quietly.

* * *

Mariah was running out in the streets. She had on a dark blue cloak and her hood was pulled up, so no one would recognize her. _This is a stupid idea. Where am I even gonna go?_

* * *

Seto walked into the main room to find Isis meditating. He knew how she didn't like being bothered but this was pretty urgent. She heard him come in and could tell that something was wrong. She listened but didn't move.

"We have a problem." He said quietly.

"So, I see."

"Mariah's gone."

Her eyes snapped open, "What?" She turned to face him. "How did this happen?"

He sighed and leaned on the wall, "I thought maybe you knew."

She got up and walked over to him, "I didn't know anything about this. Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, everyone seems to."

She sighed, "This is unbelievable. But I have an idea." She turned and walked out.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" the normally quiet Isis yelled.

Teana and Tristan just grinned and giggled nervously.

"Well, we just thought it might be a good idea." he said.

"And we didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't be to happy about. Which you're not, I guess." Teana added.

Isis just continued glaring at them, "Oh course I'm not happy! Do you know what can happen now? What is someone finds out what you did? You know you'll be punished. And what about if they find her?"

Teana sighed, "I know, we messed up up. We just thought we were helping."

The priestess sighed and touched her forehead with her hand, shaking her head, "I can't believe this." Then she turned and looked out the window, "We all better hope they don't find her or her catch her." _Wherever you are, don't do something stupid. Please let her find someone that can help._

* * *

Yugi had walked away from his grandfather. He just wanted some time alone. He had thought about going to see Jou, but he decided he'd rather be alone.

As he walked through the streets he was thinking. "When I grow up, I'll be just like all this other people. I'll have a booth and sell rugs just like my parents."

Thinking of his parents made him sad. _I bet we were all a happy family once. But why won't anyone ever tell him anything? They won't even say how they died. I wish I could just find out one thing. I'd give anything for that. _"I just wish there was some way..."

He turned the corner and almost ran into someone. She had violet eyes and blonde hair like him. They stared at each other in surprise. Then she suddenly turned and ran.

* * *

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more?

Next time: Next time the last bunch of characters are introduced.(I think)And the marketplace is about to get a little bit more interesting and exciting. Will Isis, Seto, Tea, and Tristan find Mai before someone else does? Or is it too late?


End file.
